Danger
by WowLookAtLeonardoDicaprio
Summary: Clarissa Fairchild, the best female assassin in New York who works for Valentine Morgenstern. When she's told she has to work with Jace Herondale, someone who in her opinion, she's had the misfortune of meeting, what will happen? Clace, Malec, Sizzy.
1. Misfortune or Fortune?

_**All rights belong to Cassandra Clare, I only own the plot.**_

Clarissa Fairchild looked down at the half empty glass of wine placed in her slender fingers with distaste. It was bland and tasted cheap, and that certainly was not her preferred choice of flavor.

She cast a wary eye over the rest of the bar, the dark room mostly crowded with middle aged, married men, escaping their poor rich lives while their wife thought they were out on business as she looked after the children. The rest of the room was filled with the waitress's, sitting on the laps of men in attempt to get a tip or two, or just a bed for the night. She could've given them a tip without needing to fulfill her desires.

Clary was begging to become impatient as she tapped the stem of her glass with a painted nail. She was supposedly getting a partner to work with when she went out on missions, it wasn't her favored way of working, working alone was her favorite considering the fact she tended to get her own way, but she figured it would just be someone to unload the work she didn't want to do on and someone to get her takeaway and coffee when she needed it. Maybe she was thinking them as more of an assistant rather than a partner, but she could be very persuasive when she wanted to be.

A voice broke through her thoughts -an extremely cocky voice might she add- causing her to refrain from groaning as she turned to face the unfortunately good looking source.

"My my, Clarissa, I didn't know you'd decided to take such a turn in your career."

Jace Herondale was seated beside her, basking in his golden looks. She ran an eye over him, and wasn't disappointed when she went from the black leather shoes, shining in the dim light, the tight black dress pants, a tight white shirt, showing the biceps and flat stomach and the open collar showing a line of tanned chest, then up to his sinfully good looking face, the golden skin and sharp jawline and cheekbones, perfect lips, flashing tawny eyes watching her, and the golden curling hair resting on his forehead. It was a shame his arrogance seemed to seep out of him like the gold.

"Girlfriend treating you that bad?" Clary raised her eyebrows as she swallowed what was left of her wine in a swift motion with her wrist. Her smirk grew as Jace's eyes repeated what she'd done to him moments earlier, going from the black heels giving her height, the smooth and creamy legs revealed by the slit in her black dress making her skin look even paler, over her hips, waist and chest, her chest slightly on show by the dipping neckline held up by two thin straps revealing her delicate shoulders, up to her face, her red lips tainted by the wine and makeup she'd applied earlier, her skin smooth and flawless, as he met her emerald eyes, glinting in the light that were framed by long, thick black lashes, and ending up at her shining and curling red hair ending at her breasts. She gave him a smirk as he shifted in his seat and glanced around the dim and crowded room.

"What _does_ bring you here, Jace Herondale?" She asked, sweeping her hair over her shoulder.

Jace raised a brow at her as she surveyed his movements. "Merely business. And might I ask what brings you here, Clary?"

"Would you find it odd if I said the same thing?" Clary replied, pushing her glass further away from herself.

"Not in the least." His smirk grew as she straightened up. He knew something she didn't. Under all his sarcasm and smoldering looks, there was a sharp intelligence she would advise not to reckon with.

Clary leant forwards allowing the neckline of her dress to lower itself as she came closer to him, leaning her arm on the bar next to her. "Would you like to expand on this _business_?"

Jace let his eyes lower to her chest, his gaze lingering before moving back up to her eyes. He leant forwards, creating less space between them as his warm breath, free of alcohol fanned over her face.

"Unfortunately, I can't, no matter how much of your skin I have the fortune to observe."

She held back an eye roll, choosing to instead shrug a shoulder and lean out of the warmth he was providing. "I assume that you expected me to strip down before you in the back room then?"

Jace grinned again, revealing a chipped tooth. "As would any woman in her right mind."

"It appears I mustn't be in the right mind then." She sighed. "How unfortunate."

Jace looked as though he was going to reply, but a harsh voice cut off his retort. "Miss Fairchild and Mr Herondale, I'm glad you could join us this evening."  
She quickly sat up, Jace following her as she smoothed out her dress. Valentine Morgenstern was stood behind them, his white hair bright in the dark and skin pale in contrast to the darkness of his eyes and the black suit.

"The pleasure is all mine, Sir." Jace smiled as he shook her boss's hand. Valentine quirked and eyebrow at her and gave her a nod as she picked up her purse.

Valentine held out a hand in indication of behind the bar. "If the pair of you would follow me." He left no room for objection, not that she would object, as he walked off behind the bar and led them into an even dimmer hallway, the only light supplied by the candle like lights flickering next to thick oak doors. Jace was behind her, his hands in his pockets as he strutted. Valentine led them to the furthest room from the actual bar, opening the dark door to reveal a finely decorated room, with a dark wooden floor with thick curtains letting in no light from the window. Two plush couches with swirling gold patterns on them distanced by a black wooden coffee table sat in the middle of the room. On one of the settees sat Jia Penhallow, her long legs stretched out before her and the dim light casting shadows on her tan skin. She was beautiful, not in a traditional way, in her own way, from the of tilt her eyes and the dark color, and her shoulder length dark hair left down and resting on a shoulder covered by a red satin jumpsuit that showed of her slim figure.

Clary sat down in the seat opposite her and gave her a smile. "You look lovely as always, Mrs Penhallow."

Jia smiled and waved a hand dismissively. "I must congratulate you on your flattery, Miss Fairchild. First impressions are important."

Clary's smile grew as Valentine gave her an approving nod as he sat down next to Jia, and Jace sitting next to herself.

"I'm sure you're confused about the sudden meeting we called you in for yesterday, but I can assure you it will benefit the four of us extremely well." Valentine began. "As you know, Jia and I's companies are recognized as the two most powerful committees in America, and you two considered as the most skilled in New York, maybe even further." Clary felt her face flush as the man spoke. "We think we've found a way to raise income by getting employees to do bigger jobs, not alone, but as a pair." She had an idea where this was going, and she prayed for once she was wrong. "We want to build the companies together over the next few years by creating partnerships between people with similar skills and records to create an incredibly powerful company." Valentine finished. Jia shifted in her seat, a glint in her dark eyes as she watched the two in front of her, both wearing expressions of horror.

"We've decided to test you two first, considering you both have an extremely similar skill level, and are capable of doing very demanding tasks well. We''ll be testing you over the course of the year, where you'll have to work together on missions, share an office and are expected to work together well and without any objections."

Clary turned to Jace in horror, seeing his expression match her's as they met eyes, but despite the look on his face, there was a glint in his eye.

She ran a hand through her hair, sighing. "I'm going to need something stronger than wine."

**Told you I have a new story :P  
I know I haven't mentioned what they actually do for a living, but you'll find out soon enough when you get a shirtless Jace, and a pissed off Clary.  
Valentine is on his own in this one, no Jocelyn, but I don't know if I'll include her, seeing as she might not like the fact her daughter's an assassin.  
I still haven't started revising yet, which is a very bad idea, but I still have a few weeks.**

**Don't forget to leave a review, follow it and favorite it because I like it when you do that :P**


	2. Twin

_**All rights go to Cassandra Clare, I only own the plot, even if I constantly wish at 11:11 for a Herondale.**_

When Clary walked into work the Monday after the meeting with Jace, Jia and Valentine, the one thing she'd expected was to be able to sit in the quiet of her office in peace, with maybe the occasional visit from Jace, not to be led to a brand new office on a completely different floor. The secretary, Helen Blackthorn, was chattering to her about a new designer down in the tech rooms, but she was only half listening to the girl.

"Apparently he's very extravagant, likes to put glitter on things." Helen was saying. If Clary got a new suit or weapon, she hoped it _wouldn't_ be coated in glitter. "I doubt any of you would agree to wear glittery suits though- ah, this is it."

She glanced around the room to find two desks on either side of the room that had painted white walls and black hardwood floorboards, both a black wood with a white high backed chair that looked extremely comfortable. On each desk was a laptop, notepad and a small potted had to admit, whoever had designed it had done well. "I'm sure you know where the weapons are kept in the walls, if you just press the plant on your desk you'll see the wall to your left open and your choice of weapons."

She frowned when she noted the other desk, looking to Helen. "Who's the other desk for?"

Helen smiled. "Mr Herondale. I hope you like the office, Miss Fairchild." She walked out the room, shutting the door behind her.

Clary rubbed her hands over her face in dismay. How could she forget?

Jia had said they were to share an office, go out on missions and get on well.

Jace probably wasn't the type of person who'd run and get her anything when she wanted.

* * *

Clary was sat at her desk checking through emails and sipping coffee when Jace walked in, dressed in a black suit and white shirt, the collar undone and fitted to effortlessly show off his body. She had to admit, it was a privilege to have two incredible views, one being the New York streets below, the other being the Jace sat across from her. It was a shame he couldn't stop being so sarcastic, but she supposed she couldn't really say anything.

"Look who decided to show up." She raised her eyebrows at him. "And in last night's clothes?"

Jace smirked and surveyed the room, walking to the desk on the other side of the room. "Jealous?"

She leaned back, folding her arms in front of her. "Nope, more relieved."

He raised an eyebrow back. "Do you always dress to impress?"

She knew he was meaning the short red dress she was wearing showing off her curves and slim figure, with it's long sleeves and low neckline and her knee high black boots.

"Not for you, no."

Jace grinned and sat down at his desk, lifting his feet up onto the dark polished wood. "Baby it's inevitable."

Clary narrowed her eyes on his offending feet, putting her coffee down on the table. "You're very creative with your nicknames aren't you, Herondale."

Jace smirked and opened his laptop, typing something in with quick fingers.

Clary looked away and flicked her eyes back down to her own laptop, getting bored quickly with the seemingly never ending list of emails, each asking the same thing. She moved her eyes to the outside world, the people hustling around and minding their own business and certainly not glancing up high enough to see her in her office. It was what she liked about having an office so high up, New York and it's collection of people, each completely different and getting on with their own life, completely unaware of the red head watching them from high above. She was glad for the floor to ceiling window next to her, allowing her to just watch people. She would paint it, the colour she could see when the sun began setting-

"_Clary_."

She was broken out of her thoughts by Jace calling her name and watching her with raised eyebrows. She looked at him, blinking.

"Do you actually work or do you just look out of windows all day?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes and looked back at her laptop. "Yes, I managed to become the best female assassin in New York by looking out of windows."

"You must show me how you do it, it would mean I could get out more." He smirked.

"Is that how bad you are?" She grinned at him. "You need my help?"

Jace shook his head and stood up. "I was going to ask if you were going down to the tech rooms to get new weapons."

She grinned and stood up, always pleased at the though of an upgrade to her rapidly increasing collection of weapons. "Yeah."

Jace grinned back at her and held the door open. "Seems like that's one thing we have in common."

Clary followed Jace out the room, her heels clicking as they made their way to the lift, the doors smoothly sliding open as they slid in. "I wouldn't count on there being any others."  
On the outside, the building just looked like a regular office building, but on the inside, it was definitely a lot more. There were tech rooms underground, made for creating the most efficient and high tech weapons, all designed specifically for the needs of the owner. She knew one of the guys down there well, Simon Lewis, he'd made countless suits and weapons for her, all made to benefit the missions she was doing. The doors swiftly opened as they entered the rooms, revealing a large space with desks spread out everywhere, all with laptops and weapons scattered over the desks.

Clary grinned when she saw Simon frowning at a wicked looking blade."Simon!"

He looked up at her, depositing the blade on the table next to him and grinning when he saw her. "You took your time, didn't you."

She walked over to him and picked up the blade, running her fingers over the glinting metal. "Can I take this one?"

Simon pushed his glasses up his nose, a habit he had, and snorted. "If you want to have your arm cut open, yeah. It's supposed to fit up Aline's sleeve, turns out it sliced her arm open."

Clary giggled, placing the blade back on the table. She looked up at him, his light brown and slightly curling hair was falling to his eyes as he looked around the room, his glasses reflecting the bright lights, a line appearing between his brows when he spotted Jace talking to one of the other tech girls, smirking as she twirled her hair round her finger. Clary rolled her eyes and turned back to Simon.  
She'd known him since she was around seven, but he'd definitely changed a lot. His jawline had become more defined along with his cheekbones, and he'd grown into his figure more, becoming less the skinny boy he used to be.

"You want your weapons?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

She grinned and stood up, nodding her head. Simon sighed and began walking towards a man with spiky black hair, the ends spiked up with a noticeable amount of blue that was coated with glitter. He must've been the new designer Helen was telling her about, the only reason she could tell being the glitter in his hair.

"Clary, this is Magnus, he designed a majority of your weapons." Simon said.

The man, Magnus, turned and smirked at her, looking her up and down and nodding. He had cat like eyes coated in a thick layer of eyeliner that was framing gold and green eyes, with long and delicate cheekbones and a sharp jawline to match.

He held a gloved hand out to her, watching her with his intriguing eyes, she figured he must wear contacts from the odd mix of colour. "Thank you for that bland introduction, Scott."

She reached out and took his hand, grinning as Simon flushed. "It's a talent he has. Never the most magnificent female to ever grace this planet, or a lady with an unbeatable talent with blades, just _Clary_."

Magnus laughed and let go of her hand. "I like you already, biscuit. Let's get you your weapons."

Clary grinned at him. "I appear to like you too, Magnus."

* * *

Clary smirked at Jace as he strutted into the room where Magnus was pointing out the specialty of each blade in a large amount of detail, occasionally slapping her hand when she picked something up. She didn't know why they fascinated her so much, maybe it was the smooth glide of them, or the abilities they had, to slice through skin and bone with ease, but either way, she loved them.

Jace smirked right back at her, looking around at the weapons set out. "Not allowed to touch the merchandise?"

"I could say the same for you." She said, raising her eyebrows at him.

He walked forwards, picking up a short blade made for throwing, only to receive a sharp slap on the hand from Magnus. Jace dropped it and raised his eyebrows at Magnus. Magnus glared at him and took it back, neatly placing it back down on the table.

"Did you just get glitter on me?" He frowned.

"Baby, it's inevitable." She smirked, repeating Jace's earlier words. Jace smirked right back, meeting her eyes in a haze of gold.

Magnus let out another laugh, picking up two blades, one in each hand. "These two match, and there's one for each of you. It'll let you know when the other's engaged in a fight, as the little light here will turn green. I also don't expect you to loose them, they're expensive to make, and take a lot of effort to build."

He handed a blade to each of them, and Clary could feel the small weight it held, not from the blade it's self, more from the tech inside it. "It's got weight." She frowned.

Jace smirked and moved his eyes from the blade, looking up at her from under thick golden lashes. "Not everyone's as small as you."

She glared at him, wrapping her fingers around the hilt of the blade. "Yeah well, not everyone's as freakishly tall as you."

"Everyone's freakishly tall to you, biscuit, but I didn't think you'd be this small. Train with it and you'll get used to it." Magnus smirked.

She knew she'd have to train to get used to the small weight of the blade, but it wasn't anything she couldn't do, seeing as she'd done it countless times before.

"We can train with them now, if you have time." Jace let his hand fall, finishing admiring the blade and leaning against the table beside him.

She met his eyes, smirking. "It's on, pretty boy."

His smirk grew as their eyes locked, swinging the blade between his fingers. "Bring it on, baby."

* * *

**Meh, don't know about this chapter, but I do like the ending, kinda.**  
**Did you like it? What do you think about the relationship Jace and Clary have?**  
**I hope you all liked Magnus, and thanks for all the follows and ****favorites, and reviews. :)**

**Has anyone else had any issues with the way it saves chapters? Whenever I go to save them it gets rid of underlined things and the little star things I use to show a new paragraph. (I forgot what they're called). If anyone's had the issue, is there a solution? I'm having to go back to everything repeatedly to check it's ok.**

**I'm sorry for not putting shirtless Jace in this chapter, but it was a good place to leave it. I know these chapters are shorter than what I usually write, but hopefully you think the plot makes up for it.  
**

**Has anyone read **_**The fandom**_ **by Anna Day? I have, and I love it, so if anyone's looking for a good book to read, I would recommend it as much as Leonardo DiCaprio... **  
**My Taylor Swift poster came the other day :) She's kinda my guilty pleasure in music, and I watched her Netflix film a while ago, and if I'd known it was gonna be that good, I would've watched her on her recent tour. **

_**Don't forget to leave a review...Tell me what you think of the chapters, criticism, compliments, don't forget :)**_


	3. Don't Look Back

_**All rights go to Cassandra Clare, I only own the plot.**_

Clary, now changed out of her dress and heels and wearing a black sports vest, shorts and trainers, was spinning the sword round, listening to Simon talk about how the paired blades worked.

"They have tracker in them too, so they can sense if the other's fighting from around thirty miles away, it's pretty cool." He broke off as Jace entered, Magnus in tow and wearing what seemed to his normal expression, boredom.

Jace was wearing a white top and tracksuit bottoms, his blade in hand. His eyes flicked around the room, taking in the mat and the few punchbags, then flicking over to where she and Simon were stood, his eyes yet again raking over her body. It seemed to be a habit he had.

"You done yet?" She said, raising her eyebrows at him and smirking. "That's around the tenth time you've done that today."

He smirked back, shrugging his shoulders. "Can't blame me. You must've done the same thing to me a lot more than ten times."

Magnus clapped his hands together, rolling his eyes. "If you two have finished flirting, can we test these blades?"

Clary swiveled to look at him, wrinkling her nose. "As if I would flirt with him."

Jace's smirk just grew, poking her lightly with the blade. "Don't forget, it's inevitable."

She narrowed her eyes at him and hit his sword with her own. "What, me beating you?"

"I wouldn't get too exited." Jace grinned, backing up onto the training mat. She followed him, raising the blade in defense as she neared him, not taking her eyes off his figure, stopping as he neared the middle of the ring, copying her movements. He was watching her the same way she was watching him, with his eyes narrowed in concentration, a warning note in them as he didn't take the gold off her. Clary knew she couldn't underestimate him. She knew how good he was, and she knew how good she was herself, and if their skill level was anything similar, well, she was glad Magnus and Simon were a good distance away, the time before one of them made a move nearing.

She moved first, lowing her blade and twisting it in an arching motion to hit his leg, only to be met by his own blade, the metals colliding with a shattering force as Jace began pushing on her blade, forcing her own weapon on herself. She pushed back with her own blade, looking up at Jace and meeting his eyes. They were focused on her own, a darker gold as he carried on pushing against her blade. She knew if it was going to come down to pushing on each other's weapon, then it was likely Jace would overpower her. Trying to think of a solution to her problem, she smirked at Jace, who grinned in reply, sweeping her legs out from under her. She'd seen it coming, and managed to swipe her blade down his leg, hearing him hiss at the cold metal cutting through a small layer of his skin. Clary didn't waste any more time, rolling back up and kicking his injured leg out from under him. She returned his grin as he fell, not expecting him to grab her wrist and pull her down with him. Her eyes widened as she fell, Jace rolling over so he was pinning her down, his hands holding her wrists above her head. She glanced up at him in dismay, feeling his warm breath spreading across her face as he inhaled panting breaths. She knew she was doing the same, maybe not just because she was out of breath, and maybe she was enjoying their little situation a bit more than she should've.

"I told you not to get your hopes up."

She raised her eyebrows and looked up at him, still trying to free her wrists. "I could still cut your little curls off, Goldilocks."

Jace grinned and moved his eyes off her to where she was trying to move the blade in her hand, the edge nearly catching Jace's hair. Pleased with the distraction, she wrapped her legs around his and rolled them over and straddled him, now holding his wrists over his head.

He looked up at her in shock, not expecting to have such a turn. "At least there's a good view."

Clary shook her head, digging her knee into his stomach. He shot her a look as she stood up, accidentally standing on his side as she looked expectantly at Magnus who raised an eyebrow at her, his odd eyes containing a wicked glint in them. "Well done, Biscuit." He said.

Jace, now stood up next to her and occasionally glancing down at his injured leg, looked at Magnus with fake hurt. "Do I not get a well done?"

Magnus waved a hand in dismissal, winking at her. "I didn't want to inflate your ego. I'm surprised Clary could even fight with you with what it must weigh."

She let out a giggle, and leaned lightly on her sword. "He should be an actor instead, seeing as he can barely fight. He almost fooled you Magnus."

Jace looked down at her in amusement. "I would look too good on a screen, most people wouldn't be able to take it."

She looked up at him innocently as they began walking out the room, her breathing calming down. "More likely you'd break the camera with how you look."

Jace shook his head and grinned at her, swinging an arm around her shoulder. "You'd just be jealous of all the women I'd get."

She rolled her eyes and pushed his arm off, swinging the blade over her shoulder. "I'm sure I could get a lot better than you."

Magnus and Simon seemed to forget about them, walking a good distance in front of the two of them, but she could occasionally hear Magnus calling Simon a wrong name.

"You could try if you like." Jace grinned at her, yet again revealing his chipped tooth.

His offer would've been tempting had she not begun to work with him, and she really didn't want to inflate his ego.

She looked up at him and stopped walking, cocking her head to one side. "I don't really like to be disappointed."

He paused and watched her, a wicked gleam to his eyes as he walked back to her, his body almost pressed up against her own. "I'm sure everyone's a disappointment compared to me."

Clary bit her lip and looked up at him through her coppery lashes as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. She'd be foolish to not admit to liking Jace more than a colleague, but she knew the consequences it could have if anything happened between them. It could make things awkward between the two, effectively ruined the chances she had at work, meaning she could get fired. She also knew it would be harmless to tease him, it amused her and she supposed it amused him, so they both got something out of it.

"It's going to be a lot harder than an offer, Herondale." She whispered.

Jace's hands came to rest at her waist and she felt a smirk grow from where his lips were resting by her neck, his warm breath causing a flush to rise on her cheeks. "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

His lips were moving against her neck, and Clary's fingers tightened where they were resting on his shoulders, the muscles in them moving along with his arms.

She wasn't usually so reactive to someone, but there was something about Jace that brought out a different side of her, one where she didn't seem to be as controlled as she usually was. They'd known each other since college, both being extremely popular merely for their abilities and looks, and despite the constant crossing of their paths, nothing had happened between them. Jace tended to be busy training like she was, or off with other girls from parties.

She leaned closer into his circle of warmth, letting her small yet slim fingers slide down from his shoulders and down his chest, feeling the contours of his stomach gently pressed under her fingers. "You know I don't lie."

Jace chuckled and tightened his grip on her waist. How could he make a chuckle sound attractive? "I know for a fact that was a lie."

She grinned and backed away from Jace, letting her hands fall from his body as his fell off her own, yet their eyes remained locked. Running a hand through her hair and picking up her fallen sword, Clary smirked at him again, raising her eyebrows. "First you assume I work at a sleazy bar, and then accuse me of lying? I think your reputation as a gentleman should be revoked."

Jace grinned and picked up his own blade, beginning to walk after Simon and Magnus who were long gone and probably back in the lab. "You seem to forget I've known you since I was eighteen." He called.

She sighed and shook her head as she fell into step with him, the bitter thoughts of her younger years drowning out other thoughts. "I can truthfully say I've changed a lot since then."

Jace nodded in agreement and caught her eye again, understanding flashing through as they exchanged grim smiles. 

* * *

**Annnnd the sexual tension begins.  
But who knows how long I'll draw it out for..?  
Not me. :P**

**New Hope Club announced a tour! I think I'm getting tickets and going with a friend, and we're trying to get front row again so we're gonna have to head off super early to get there in time. I also spent all of today burning CDs... so I'm sorry of there's any mistakes.**

**_Don't forget to leave a review, because you all know how much I love it. :)_**


	4. Please Send an Invite

_**All rights belong to Cassandra Clare, I ****unfortunately**_** only own the plot. Also, thank **_**you so, so much for all the love for Danger!**_

After testing out a range of weapons designed by Magnus, showering and trying to refrain from almost falling asleep by downing almost four cups of coffee, Clary was finally sat alone at her desk. She liked the rush of her job and the constant risk, along with the adrenaline it provided, but she had always liked calm moments like the one she was having then. The faint rush and blaring horns of the New York traffic had always given her a sense of home. Growing up she'd had a family, her mother, brother and stepfather Luke, who'd joined the picture when she was ten. The next three years had been some of the happiest points in her life, creating memories she could faintly recall and would always try to treasure, always trying to keep them in her mind. The pretty picture had been broken when she was almost fourteen. She'd come home from school after walking with her friends, chattering about things she couldn't care to remember, then they'd parted ways and she'd gotten home to an empty house. It was fairly normal for that to occur, with Luke working at his publisher, her brother doing some sport activity after school and her mother at her art studio downtown. It hadn't entered Clary's mind that there could be anything wrong, so she'd just gone up to her room to do her homework, gotten hungry and gone downstairs to check if anyone was home, but to her surprise, there hadn't been anyone there. Well, that's what she had thought. A woman was stood in the middle of her front room, wearing a black power suit with matching heels and quietly talking into a phone. In her panic at finding an intruder in her home, Clary had grabbed a vase from the kitchen, her breath coming in quickly as she sneaked back to watch the woman who was still muttering into the phone. She was slim and beautiful, with deep red lips and pale, flawless skin that was emphasized by her long inky black hair, shining in the faint light filtering through the front window. Clary leant forwards in attempt to catch snippets of the conversation, trying to calm her loud breathing, yet she couldn't hear the conversation. Her palms were starting to sweat, the vase slipping in her small fingers as she grasped the makeshift weapon. The woman pulled her phone away from her ear and slipped it into her pocket as she looked around the living room with bright blue eyes, no warmth in them as they slid from the light coloured couch that was covered in throws and rugs, each crafted by her mother, along the white walls, every one covered in a painting done by her mother, out the window and to the door frame, where Clary stood half-hidden.

The woman's eyes flashed with something as they softened slightly and she began walking towards the door frame slowly, the noise of her heels silenced by the carpet.

"Clarissa?"

Clary took a sharp intake of breath and backed away from the woman, her eyes frightened as they darted around in search of any escape. "Clarissa, I'm not here to hurt you, honey."

It sounded a whole lot like something someone who was a kidnapper or something would say, and Clary sped up her pace, but the woman stayed put, just bending down so they were on a similar level. She took her chance and threw the vase at the woman, who looked up in shock and straightened up, catching the pot in slender fingers. She just placed the vase down next to her as though it was completely normal to have a vase thrown at her, and moved towards the door frame, coming closer to her.

"It's Clary, isn't it. It was silly of me to forget that." The woman gave her a smile showing white teeth. Clary met her eyes, mostly out of panic at the fact she knew her name.

"Honey, I'm not going to hurt you, even though you might want to hurt me, considering you just threw a vase at me."

Clary felt her back press up against the banister, her hands grasping the small wooden blocks. "How do you know my name?"

The woman only came closer, bending down again. "You don't need to know, but my name's Maryse. We're even now."

The woman -Maryse- held out a hand as she neared Clary again, and she could see the faint lines appearing on her face, most likely from age. "What are you doing? Where's my Mom?"

Maryse's face paled and she looked down at her. "I won't ever hurt you, Clary, and your mother knows I'm here, she asked me to come here."

She narrowed her eyes at Maryse, moving further into the banister. "And why didn't she tell me you were coming?"

Maryse pursed her lips and placed a hand on her shoulder, removing it as she flinched. "She couldn't, and honey, I can't tell you why, so don't ask me. You're going to have to trust me, or else you might get hurt."

"You're telling me that I have to trust a random woman who broke into my house claiming to know my Mom?" Clary raised her eyebrows at Maryse who just smiled.

"You'll get on with Isabelle, my daughter if you always speak like that."

Clary shook her head and slid away from Maryse and placed her feet on the stairs. Despite the fact there was a random woman in her house, she couldn't help but feel like it could be a good idea to go with Maryse, she didn't know why, but she had thought it to be a gut instinct.

That was how Clary had ended up where she was now. Thought to be the best female assassin in New York, maybe even further, paired up with Jace Herondale, who apparently came close to her skill level. She'd met Isabelle in the end, and was very glad she'd gone with Maryse, who was now one of her closest friends in this industry, along with Isabelle, who she'd met when Maryse had taken her to training. Clary had been seriously behind everyone her age but she'd used all her spare time to practice until she had been up to everyone else's level, then even further. That was one of the main reasons she had the skills she had. Isabelle had helped so much, willingly training her night after night in hopes of getting them at the same level.

It was funny that she was thinking about Isabelle at that moment, as she looked up to Jace's desk to find her sat there, looking at Clary with raised eyebrows and an amused expression.

She couldn't help but grin slightly at her. Her slim legs that were encased in heels were lifted up onto the desk, the black velvet dress that was almost a second skin set off her pale skin that like her mother's, was complimented by the almost black of her hair.

Isabelle returned the grin, her blood red lips curving upwards towards her dark eyes. "Were you sleeping?"

Clary shook her head, leaning back into her chair. "Nope, just lost in thought."

The other girl's face fell slightly as she nodded, folding her arm over her chest. "I suppose having blondie here isn't helping."

Clary huffed out a laugh and glanced around the office. Speaking of Jace, she hadn't seen him in a few hours. It was very likely he was off in one of the store cupboards with one of the receptionists, and as long as he went straight home, Clary couldn't have cared less. That might've been a slight lie, considering she was now left to look over potential clients on her own, but she would probably get the job done quicker without the constant bickering they seemed to have. If she had to say one good thing about him it would definitely be the fact his tongue was as sharp as her own, and they could probably go on for hours with little comments.

"Does he actually share an office with you or is this just decoration?" Isabelle asked, waving a hand around her in indication of the desk and the empty cup of tea.

"He does occasionally come in, but only when he decides to do work." She knew that Jace was very talented in his job, and she knew that she would certainly not be repeating that to his face for fear of increasing his over sized ego. A laugh sounded from outside and the door swung open to reveal Jace, his hands in his pockets as he raised his eyebrows at Isabelle, who was still lounging on his desk.

"If it isn't blondie himself." Isabelle let out a sly grin, making no move to remove her feet from the desk.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Izzy." Jace grinned back and glanced at Clary. "Do tell me next time you decide to have a meeting in my office."

Clary pouted and widened her eyes in a mocking and apologetic way. "I'm _so_ sorry Jace, I forgot to send you an invite."

"No, we just didn't want your cooties." Isabelle pointed a slender finger accusingly at Jace, who placed a hand over his heart in fake hurt.

"I had no idea I was working with five year olds."

He smirked at Clary, pulled his laptop out from under Izzy's feet and walked back out the door, winking as it closed behind him.

Isabelle let out a sigh and sat up, straightened out the bunches in her dress. "It almost certainly feels like old times."

Clary nodded in agreement, watching as Izzy wriggled her fingers in a wave and a way of telling her she was leaving. "I'm going to see if Simon's at his desk."

Clary let out a snort and pulled her laptop open. Isabelle and Simon were seemingly unaware of one another's feelings, with Isabelle thinking he wouldn't go for someone like her, and Simon thinking he wasn't good enough for her, it was like being back in high school. The tension between them was like walking out into a summer heat -unavoidable and unbearable- but it made Clary's free time a whole lot more interesting as she talked to both of them about their feelings. She'd never felt like that before, and wondered if she ever would. They seemed to be made for each other, their end apparently just a winding road, but to everyone else it was a straight line with a huge banner and a band with confetti everywhere, just right in front of you.

The door swung open again and Jace walked back in, a new cup of coffee in his tanned hand. "Meeting finish?"

She nodded and grinned at him. He sent one back, shaking his golden head in amusement.

"I'm sure you found a way to pass the time." She said innocently, looking up at him through her lashes.

His eyes flicked up to hers and a small smirk captured his lips. "Of course I did, but it was a shame I wasn't with you though."

She bit her lip, mostly to conceal a grin. "Maybe when I've not got a meeting on."

Jace came over to her desk and leant against it, a smile attempting to overthrow the smirk. "I wouldn't mind that, but maybe we could do something other than coffee. I don't think Alec would appreciate you replacing him when I get coffee."

Alec Lightwood -Isabelle's brother- had gotten on well with Jace while her Izzy, and she wasn't sure why Alec liked Jace so much, but they'd been friends since they were twelve and now inseparable.

"More than coffee?" She asked "What do you want, afternoon tea?"

Jace let out a surprised laugh and shook his head, looking down at her with light and amused eyes. " As long as it doesn't clash with your meetings."

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not getting this out a couple of weeks ago, but I've had exams all week so I've not been able to finish this. When I've not been revising I've actually started to read Twilight, and they're better than the films don't get me wrong, and the weird tension between Bella and Edward is cool, but I can't believe Jace was kinda based off Edward. So far they're not my favorite book series, but I've needed something to read as I've not got Crooked Kingdom yet.**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter, yes it is slightly longer and I've been working on trying to get more into these chapters, so don't forget to leave a little review or something, and thank you so much for all the follows and favorites!**

**_Don't forget to leave a review! Until the next chapter..._**


	5. Don't Fall Too Soon

**_I unfortunately don't own The Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does, I only own the plot which you hopefully enjoy._**

Clary looked mournfully down at the almost empty ice cream tub held in her hand. She was sat on her couch with ice cream which was quickly melting and nearly all gone, and she had to say, it was definitely one of the highlights of her week. She was just sat there in an over-sized shirt with a blanket, the tv on in front of her while she ate. What ruined her perfect moment was the sudden vibrating of her phone which was placed on the arm of her blue couch, half hidden by the hoard of cushions she kept there. She had no idea why she owned so many cushions, but it made the couch look nice despite how small and swamped they made her seem. Focusing back on her phone which was still ringing and flashing Isabelle's name. She narrowed her eyes at it, glancing from the chocolate ice cream and back to it. If she picked up it was likely she would have to abandon her food to talk to Izzy, but ignoring her call would make her come over to her penthouse and drag her over to her own house where she would be forced to talk about Simon with Izzy. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy listening to Izzy talk, she loved it and she was one of her best friends, it was only that she would rather eat. Letting out a groan she leaned over the piles of cushions and grabbed the phone, sighing as she swiped to answer the call.

"Hello?" She sighed, leaning her head back against the back of the couch.

"God, you sound like I just killed your pet fish or something."

Clary could sense the dark haired girl was grinning at the thought of disrupting her time with her food.

"You did kill Alec's fish when you were fifteen, and the shock of your actions only hit me now. You'll be known as Isabelle Lightwood, fish killer."

Isabelle let out a noise of disbelief. "One, that wasn't my fault, he never told me to clean the water, and secondly, you're an assassin. The fact you think I accidentally killed his fish is worse than our jobs makes me really wonder about you."

Clary sighed and glanced at her ice cream. "I might change my thoughts if you bought me ice cream."

"Please, as if I would do that. Go ask Jace or something, he's pretty much your bitch."

Clary sat up and gasped. "Isabelle Lightwood, fish killer, you cannot accuse Jace of being my PA while Simon gets you Chinese at least once a week."

The other girl let out a cackle. "That's because we went out on a date."

Clary froze as she pulled the phone away from her ear, glancing at it in disbelief. "I think my phone's broken, apparently you and Simon went out on a date."

"Nope." Isabelle laughed. "I said that I'd go with him and we sat at a restaurant and he said we should do it more often. I said 'what, like dates' and he said if that's what I wanted it to be."

Clary frowned. Since when had Simon been so smooth? "Are you sure that was Simon? There tends to be a lot more stuttering and flushing when you two talk."

"I'm one hundred percent sure. At least there's more to talk about now."

"Ew ew ew, no!" Clary shook her head and covered her face with her hands. "He's my best friend, that's like me telling you how Alec is in bed."

Isabelle's laughing stopped suddenly. "Why the _fuck_ are you telling me you slept with my brother now? For Christ's sake, he's bloody gay!"

The realization of what she'd previously said hit like a gust of wind as she groaned. "Oh my God Izzy! I was making a comparison, I've never slept with Alec! For fuck's sake!"

She heard a sigh of relief from the other end of the phone. "Oh yeah, I forget you like blonde. Did you mix the two of them up or something?"

Clary let out another groan. "I'm putting the phone down now."

"That seems like a good idea at this point. Don't forget, Jace is blonde and Alec has black-"

Izzy's voice was cut off by Clary slamming her fingers down on on the 'end' button.

* * *

"So this was last night and you never thought to tell me?" Clary looked at Isabelle in shock. She always texted Clary telling her how much flirting they did and how much he laughed at her jokes, and Simon had pretty much asked her out and Isabelle hadn't even thought to call her? No matter how much it amused her, she was glad they'd made progress in their relationship.

Isabelle shrugged and flicked her hair over her shoulder, sending a scent of vanilla over to Clary. "I got back at around twelve. I figured you wouldn't want me to disturb your binge watching of The Office."

Clary nodded her head in agreement. "But he asked you out! I might've been pissed but I would've gotten over it."

"You know now at least." Isabelle grinned. Clary was sat on Izzy's desk with a cup of coffee clutched in her hand, while Izzy was sat back in her chair updating her assignment information.

"How's this case going?" Clary asked, her eyes flicking over the paper in Isabelle's slender fingers.

Izzy sighed and let her head fall onto the edge of her desk. "This woman keeps asking me to get to her ex-husband, who by the way, is now remarried with a two year old child. There's nothing he's even done wrong. I can see why jealousy is such a sin now."

Clary nodded her head. Part of their job was handling jealous exes who just didn't want to share. How they'd managed to even find their company was shocking. Half of them couldn't even spell correctly, yet they were capable of finding an assassination company.

"Are you going to take the job?" She asked. Jobs like these could pay well due to the fact the women who payed them tended to be cladded in designer clothing and diamonds, all payed for by their new husband's money.

Izzy shook her head and chewed on her lip. "I don't think so. He's not got a criminal record and she's had multiple divorces in the past. He's also got kids, and I wouldn't want them to go through a loss like that, especially one I caused."

She nodded her head in agreement. "I need to update my cases. Hopefully Jace is in the office."

A sly grin grew on Izzy's angular face and Clary let out an exasperated sigh. "If you say one word I will not hesitate to tell Simon about the cookie incident."

The girl's eyes widened, her lashes looking even longer. "You wouldn't!"

Clary merely smirked and slid off the desk, sashaying out the room. Isabelle had once decided to buy pre-made cookie dough that she could just cook in the oven at home, but had asked Clary to help her due to her lack of cooking skills. Clary, not wanting to ruin her perfectly good kitchen, had decided it better to do it in Simon's kitchen while he was on holiday in Germany. She'd hoped he'd made some machine to help with the cooking, but there'd been no such luck other than a microwave. The pair had broken Simon's oven and most of his baking trays in the process. Clary had known it was a risky move, using her best friend's kitchen for the sake of her own, but one lesson she'd learnt from the day was to not underestimate Izzy's ability to ruin an easy recipe. Izzy'd burnt the cookies, setting them on fire which then smashed the glass in the oven, ruining the inside and tiles around it. They'd ended up having to buy Simon a new oven and clean all his tiles and floor. Simon still hadn't noticed the fact he had a brand new cooker or extremely clean tiles.

Clary shook her head and grinned, pushing the door open to her office. Jace was sat back in his chair, his legs stretched out in front of him as he read through a piece of paper in his hand.

He looked up as the door opened, a grin stretching across his face as he saw her. "That exited to see me?"

She knew he was referencing the smile on her face, and she shook her head. "I can tell you with confidence that you're not the face of my amusement."

His grin grew at her comment, placing the paper down on the desk. "I'm sure I'm the face of something other than your amusement."

Clary walked over to her desk, letting herself fall into her chair with a sigh. That was one of the good things about being small; she could find chairs like the one she was sat in a very comfortable.

"Do you have that Wayland case?"

Jace glanced down at the paper in front of him before moving it off his desk, into a file and into a draw. He opened another draw, pulling out another sheet. "It's here. Wants his business partner dead, and I can see why. The guy stole millions of dollars and faked the partnership in attempt to get his own company on top."

She let out a whistle, raising her eyebrows. It wasn't uncommon for cases like this to occur, but the rivalry between the two companies could become unbearable when one became too powerful.

"And." Jace added. "Apparently Wayland's partner has no idea Wayland knows."

Clary grinned at this, Jace smirking back. It tended to be a lot easier if the other person was clueless. They were quite likely to be unprepared and unguarded, thinking they were safe. "Who does he want dead?"

A frown appeared on Jace's face. Clary found herself liking his smile a lot more than the frown that was now occupying his face. "He's not said."

Clary frowned in reply to his words, standing up and walking over to Jace's desk, holding her hand out for the sheet. He handed it to her, and she flicked her eyes over it. All it said was that he wanted a business partner dead for theft of millions and a betrayal.

"You would've thought that considering he wants this guy dead, he would've included his name."

Jace nodded in agreement, the corners of his mouth curling upwards. "Says he wants a meeting us. Probably doesn't want evidence like this against him."

Clary groaned at the mention of a meeting. She hated it when they had to meet clients. It involved a lot of fake smiles and the client constantly asking when they could get the person gone and coming up with messy ways to end whoever it was.

"Says he wants to meet us tomorrow." Jace's grin grew as he caught her eye, seeing the dislike in them. She sighed. Yes, it would be better to get the meeting over with and not procrastinate, but she couldn't help but want to delay the meeting.

Jace, as if sensing her thoughts, pointed a finger at her and narrowed his eyes. "Clary, I swear if you call in sick tomorrow I will drag your ass out of your bed and bring you to the meeting."

Clary narrowed her eyes at him, the green slits shining and becoming a mix of colours in the fading light of New York. "You threatening me, Herondale?"

Jace looked down at her, a smirk back on his lips. "And what're you gonna do about it? You can't come here tomorrow if you're ill, plus, I'll be in a meeting."

She crossed her arms over her chest, looking up at him. They'd drifted together -a habit they seemed to have- with Jace leaning lazily against his desk and looking down at her, with her making him back up against the desk.

"Doesn't mean I can't get in your apartment."

Jace looked down at her in disbelief. "You couldn't get me if you tried."

His eyes were filled with amusement, and what surprised her-lust.

"I think I proved I can yesterday." She cocked her head to one side as though surveying him. Her eyes mirrored his own, rapidly darkening and the only difference being his gold and her like a field of green. Jace was still looking down at her with a smoldering look, one that made her insides flutter in surprise and shock.

"I think I was more distracted by the situation we were in." Jace murmured, his voice thick.

She looked at him, smirking. "You get distracted that easily?"

His face was closer than it was moments ago, and she could feel his breath floating across her lips as he spoke.

"Only by you."

Her lashes fluttered, his golden eyes distracting her as they locked onto her own eyes. They were a very dark gold, framed by long golden lashes that were shining darker from the faint light outside. She could still feel his almost hesitation to brush his lips against hers, and if he didn't do it anytime soon, she would close the distance between them herself. She knew why there was hesitation mixing with the tension in the air, for fear of passing a point they couldn't turn back from. But this was Jace. The Jace she'd known since she was fourteen, the one who used girls like he used dental floss. She couldn't nor would she become like that. The thought of that was being drowned by the urge to kiss his lips, the lips that were right in front of her's. What the fuck was she waiting for? He was right there, willingly offering himself to her. She began to move her lips face upwards, just as the phone on Jace's desk made a shrill noise, and Helen Blackthorn's voice filled the air.

"Mr Herondale, the photocopies you wanted have been completed."

Jace let out a groan, running his had through his curls in what looked to be frustration.

"You really need to turn that thing off." She breathed.

Jace nodded in agreement, running a hand through his curls.

* * *

**Well something almost happened :)  
**

**Bought myself some New Hope Club ticketsss!**

**Can't wait to go and watch them in October!**

**Waterparks also released a new single -Turbulent- and it's really good! All Time Low also played an unreleased song called Getaway Green at SlamDunk, and I'm _so so _exited for the release :) **

**I'm also really sorry for the wait for the new chapter, but I've had some issues with my laptop so I've not been able to access any of my documents. **

**_Don't forget to leave a comment, and thanks so much for all the follows and comments :)_**


	6. Black Coffee

Clary didn't know who it was knocking on her door at seven am, but she knew she was most likely going to kill them upon opening the door. The constant knocking had woken her up out of her sleep, where, she might add, she'd been having a wonderful dream. For what reason she hadn't known, but it was better than having the constant hollow sound radiating through her room. The knocking briefly stopped and her phone began vibrating from where it was charging on her bedside table. She groaned and threw her pillow over head in frustration. There was absolutely no chance she was getting anymore sleep. Without taking her pillow off her head, she let her hand wave around until it grasped her phone which was still vibrating. Peeking her head out the pillow she saw it pronouncing Jace's name, the screen almost blinding her with the brightness.

"For fuck's sake." She grumbled, swiping to answer the call. "I swear to god Herondale, If this isn't to tell me you died or something I'm not going to be happy."

"No, you're still blessed with my astonishingly good looks."

She could feel Jace's smirk from the other end of the line, making her even more annoyed.

"Why are you even calling me at-" She pulled the phone away from her ear to check the time, her eyes widening when she saw 6:00. "Jace, why the hell are you calling me at six in the morning?"

"We have a meeting, Clary."

"At what, six?" Jace let out a huff of laughter. "No, at nine. I was making sure you were awake. And we're getting coffee."

"So you're telling me you woke me up at this unearthly hour for a meeting at nine, and I have three hours to get ready?"

"It's actually two if you count the hour drive."

"I swear to god Jace, I can't believe you." She let herself fall backwards onto the mattress, throwing an arm over her eyes.

"By the way, I'm outside your house, so it would be great if you'd let me in." Jace said.

Clary shot up in disbelief. "I should've known." She groaned.

"Are you going to let me in?" He asked.

"I might not." She grinned, throwing her covers off and walking out of her room and into the kitchen and into the hall where her door stood.

"And why would you do that? You get free coffee and a nice view from the passenger seat."His voice echoed from the hall and from her phone, slightly delayed.

She sighed and unlocked her door, swinging it open and pressing her finger down on the button to end the call. Jace was stood in the hall outside, leaning against the wall opposite her door. Clary raised an eyebrow at him as he grinned at her, his curls slightly messy from what she supposed was a hand running through his hair.

"Don't you look happy to see me."

Clary narrowed her eyes at him, leaving the door open and walking into the kitchen and filling the kettle up with water. She could hear Jace walking behind her, pausing briefly to shut the door she'd left open.

"You do know anyone could come into your house if you leave your door open like that?"

Jace was clearly trying to annoy her, more than he already had, so she busied herself by pulling a mug out from the cupboard.

"I'm assuming you're anyone, then?" She asked, not turning round to look at him.

"Absolutely not. You invited me into your home, and I took the offer."

"I didn't exactly invite you in, you showed up on my doorstep at six."

Clary, now sipping from the coffee held in her hands, turned to look at Jace, leaning back against the worktop. He was sat in one of the chairs placed by the island in the middle of the kitchen, his face resting in his hand as he watched her, a small smile playing at his lips.

"You still opened the door and let me in."

"And now I'm considering throwing you out."

Jace's small smile grew into a grin as he watched her. She raised an eyebrow at him, hiding the small smile on her own lips into her mug.

* * *

"Are you sure we can't just ditch the meeting and go somewhere for breakfast?" Clary asked Jace, turning her head towards him and pouting.

"That sound like a great idea Clary, I mean, it's not like we're working or anything." Jace sighed and turned her head back, crossing her arms over her chest and looking out the window.

Jace let out a noise of disbelief. "Clary, you can't get all pissed at me because you wouldn't be ready for a meeting, so I decided to make sure you were ready on time."

"There's a difference between on time and early, Herondale." She huffed.

"Is it a good time to tell you we're being served breakfast from the hotel?"

She turned back towards him, her eyes slightly narrowed at she took in his from, a glint in his eyes as he kept them on the road.

"Is your brain working alright, Jace?"

"My brain is in perfect condition, maybe even better. The question is, is your's?"

"My brain doesn't think it's a good idea to wake people up at six for a meeting at nine."

Jace's eyes flickered quickly from the road and back to her, his smirk growing as it always seemed to do. "I never said it was a good idea, but my ideas tend to be flawless. Think of it this way." His eyes turned back to her and she glared at him, jutting her chin out in retaliation. "We'll be one of the first to get food, meaning you could drain all the coffee from the machine."

She chewed on her lip in thought, crossing her legs over and looking back at him. Clary could tell he knew he'd won her over with the thought of that much coffee and food, from the smirk and the slightly raised eyebrows. "Just because you supply me with that much coffee, doesn't mean I've forgiven you."

"That's definitely a lie, Miss Fairchild."

* * *

"Jace, where the hell is he?" Clary turned to look at him. He was sat in the chair across from her, his eyes on the doorway. When they'd gotten to the hotel, they'd been escorted into a private dining area, where a small table of food had been set out. There hadn't really been that much food, and she saw Jace give her an amused look as he saw her looking at the table. The pair had been in the room since five to nine, and now, fifteen minutes later, there was no sign of Wayland.

"Let me just check the tracker I put on him, one second." He huffed. Clary narrowed her eyes at him, pursing her lips as he kept watching the door.

"Sorry, I didn't know we already had one of those." She folded her arms over her chest as he sighed. She stood up, picking up the tea cup and saucer that had held her previous cup of coffee, walking over to where the dispenser was. She slammed the cup down on the table, putting the sugar in the mug with unnecessary force.

"Clary." Jace sighed.

She ignored him, folding her arms as she waited for the cup to fill with the coffee.

"Clary come on, I didn't mean snap at you."

She knew he hadn't meant to, and he was merely impatient, but the fact he'd even thought he could speak to her like that had annoyed her even more. Clary also knew she was being childish and it was a pretty stupid thing to be annoyed over, but he had woken her up at six, likely fueling her bad mood. She picked the cup up, and moved back towards her chair, sitting down in it and picking up her spoon, not glancing at him as she did so. She stirred the coffee, the spoon clanging on the cup.

"Clary, please." Jace's voice was softer this time, his hand reaching across the table, but he pulled it back, deciding against what he was planning on doing. She looked up at him, sighing. His eyes were no longer focused on the door, but on her, his golden ones searching her own for any forgiveness. "You know it was an accident."

"You still did it." She bit her lip, cursing the childish comeback she'd supplied.

"And now I'm apologizing for it."

"Jace Herondale, apologizing for something?" She raised her eyebrows at him and he let out a breath. "I think there's something in this coffee."

"I'd say it's just the amount you've drunk. Considering the fact you have it black, the effects are probably affecting you more. "

"I've not had that much coffee." She wrinkled her nose up, looking down at the cup in front of her then to the nearly drained coffee dispenser behind her. Maybe she'd had _one_ too many.

"You sure about that?" Jace replied. She was about to reply, when the door swung open to reveal a man in his late twenties, with light brown curling hair. His suit was slightly too big and baggy around his shoulders, the shirt he was wearing slightly creased. He smiled when they both saw him, and Clary had to wipe the shock of his age off her face. She smiled at him, glancing at Jace to see the small amount of surprise grow in his eyes.

Clary stood up and walked over to him, holding her hand out for him to shake.

"I'm sure you understand how busy I am with current affairs." Wayland offered them both a small smile and made a waving motion with his hand towards the table they were sat on. "Shall we?"

* * *

Clary chewed the inside of her lip as she glanced up at Wayland. He'd been incapable of giving them strong evidence against whoever his business partner was, and she beginning to think this entire meeting was a waste of time.

"You do have strong evidence against him?" She asked.

Wayland nodded and handed her a sheet of paper. "This shows the money we gained and lost, and it doesn't add up. We can't gain that much money and lose that amount. It's impossible. We lost more than we gained."

She ran a hand through her hair in annoyance.

Jace was clearly thinking along the same lines as she was. "Could it not just be a loss on your part of the company?"

"Not when half of that loss was taken out on one day."

Clary looked up at Wayland and then back to Jace, a smirk forming on her face. "Now you see where I'm coming from." Wayland sighed.

"Are you completely sure that it was your businesses partner?" Jace looked at Wayland with raised eyebrows. "Could it not be a robbery on someone else's behalf?"

Wayland shook his head. "He was the only one to access the bank account on that day, and when you get into the account, it's entered by facial recognition."

Clary frowned. It was as though whoever it was wanted Wayland to know that he'd taken the money. "Can you tell us who this partner is?"

Wayland leant his elbows on the table, and surveyed the two. Clary glanced at Jace who raised an eyebrow at her. She tapped her fingers on the table, glancing back at Wayland who now had his lips pursed. Why he was being so secretive she was clueless about.

"You do know we cant exactly get rid of this guy without his name, right?" She raised her eyebrows at Wayland, who let out a huff of breath in amusement. Jace gave her foot a kick under the table.

"I suppose it might be a good idea to tell you." Wayland watched her, then his eyes flickered to Jace. "Lightwood, Alec Lightwood."

* * *

**Yes Yes, I ****disappear for a few months and then come back with a ridiculous chapter, and I'm sorry about that :P**

**In other news it's less that a month till New Hope Club, and I can't wait! I also watched all three series of Stranger Things in two and a half days, which probably adds to why this is only out now. Just two straight days of Stranger Things... Yep, I did it all in one.**

**I really hope you enjoyed the story so far, and don't forget to leave a comment, anything you like, I'm not picky at all :P Also thank you so much for all the follows and again, I'm sorry for not getting this up earlier. Keep carrying on with all that!**

**Till the next chapter, which hopefully is next week, next month, but don't as me ;P**


End file.
